Blind fasteners have generally incorporated a sleeve that expands and bends during installation often exposing sharp edges of the sleeve, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,734. Exposing such sharp edges in an empty hollow structure may be acceptable, however exposed sharp edges in a structure filled with wires and/or cables can be disastrous, particularly when more wires and/or cables are pulled through the structure after the sharp edges have been exposed.
In addition to sharp edges found on the expanding sleeves of prior art blind fasteners, the blind fasteners in the prior art often requires preassembly and special tools to install them on various workstructures. Take for instance a technician that is assembling a tower structure suspended high above the ground. In this scenario, the technician must assemble the blind fastener in a certain order and use multiple tools to put the blind fastener into an engaged state. In this scenario the technician must be careful not to drop any of the blind fasteners components, or tools, out of inconvenience of recovering the dropped components and the safety risk to those that may below him. Additionally, the mere fact that the technician needs multiple specialized tools means that they have to carry additional weight while performing their work. Additionally, the extra tools required also increases the inconvenience and hazards of dropped tools.